


And the Sinner Spoke Hallelujah

by kinglyace



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, S3 spoilers, Spoilers, i have many feelings bc of this dumb cartoon, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Just a little introspective piece about the end of season 3 from Luci's POV because I can't believe THAT happened.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	And the Sinner Spoke Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the series with my sister from the beginning and s3 was a RIDE. I can't believe they left the season like that. What the fuck. How dare YOU!   
> Anyways I have feelings about this little demon.

Sure, Luci knew this would happen someday. He even suspected it would happen because of Bean.

But to die _ for _ Bean?

His job had been to corrupt her, lead her down a path of darkness so Dagmar and Hell could fulfill their damned “prophecy”. His job was to make her life hell and while he did do that, it was never quite… as much as has been expected. But what was the fun in sending a soul right into evil? There was an art to it!

And well… hanging out with Bean and Elfo had been fun, the kind that didn’t crop up in Hell. Sure there were people to torture and babies to eat but it wasn’t the  _ same _ . Nowhere in Hell could he swindle gullible elves out of coin with cheap booze, indulge his fantasies of luxury, or curl up for a nap when he wanted. 

Maybe he was drawn to the fact that in Dreamland he had power where Hell… he was nothing. A lowly subdemon who’d been stuck in the same position for 500 years and couldn’t get his wings  _ until _ he’d met Bean and Elfo and then gave those wings up without a second thought  _ for  _ his dumb friends. 

The worst is knowing what’s going to happen. He knew the moment he’d tried to reach for Bean through the elevator doors that he had been doomed. Knew that as soon as his body began to pull apart, he was dead.

And yet, it didn’t bother him. All he could think about was how he’d failed to help Bean, the stupid girl he had to admit was his friend. How he’d go back to Hell and be subjected to the very torture he had utilized for centuries. Poetic justice the writers in Hell would say. But if he’s in Hell, then he’ll be with Bean at least. 

He doesn’t regret as the pain reaches its climax and his head severed from his body in one painful swoop. The world snaps away suddenly and in the brief moment between darkness and Hell, he hopes that Bean will be okay.

And then he opens his eyes to see something worse than Hell.

_ Heaven. _

“No! Godammit!” he screams, tiny fists curled up as he stares at Jerry (good guy, he deserved to be here) and the freak with a ball of light for a head that he has to assume is God.

“My child, you have earned your place here,” God rumbles in that deep voice, calmly leaning down to pat at his head. Luci can’t help but swat away God’s hand as he curses again.

“You idiot! I was supposed to go to Hell!”

“No my child, you are meant for Heaven. For your last act to be so truly selfless, a peaceful Eternity is your reward.”

“What, just because I tried to help my stupid friend, I’m ‘good’ now? I used to torment people! I was selfish and drunk and got Bean into trouble all the time!”

God only shakes his head and waves their hand. If God had a regular face, surely they’d be smirking. 

“But you have proven yourself changed. Now come dear Luci, and enjoy Heaven’s best fries with Jerry and I,” God insists, slowly floating away on their throne with Jerry in tow.

“I’ll show you changed… now way in hell have I, the great demon Luci, changed!” Luci mutters, ripping the cloud beneath into shreds as he thinks. Elfo managed to get down to Hell and if that dumbass could do it, then he could too! 

“I’m coming for you Bean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So like, obvi Luci is going back to Hell. He won't abandon Bean. But what if... he becomes an angel? I can totally see it and yes I'm already compiling fic/sketch ideas!


End file.
